nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Arden
|kanji = アーデン |rōmaji = Āden |alias = |age = 19 |status = Alive |birth = July 8 |race = Human |gender = Male |eye = Pale Blue |hair = White |family = |rank = |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights Pleiades of the Azure Sky |abilities = Vain |equipment =Bow and Arrows |manga = Chapter 137 Episode 12 |seiyu = Toshiyuki Toyonaga |english = Billy Kametz }} is a Holy Knight of Liones who serves under the Assistant Great Holy Knight, Denzel Liones as a member of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky. Appearance Arden is a relatively short young male with spiky white hair that extends into two short bangs. He is seen wearing a casual attire as opposed to armor that most Holy Knights wear. His attire consists of a black tank shirt buckled from his left collarbone to his right waist with a belt which he keeps his green quivers on. He also wears red arm pads that reach down to his knuckles and a pair of brown shorts. Personality Arden is seemingly confident, showing no expression of fear and confidently anticipating a coming battle with the former Great Holy Knight Dreyfus, despite knowing he is possessed by a Demon. He's very easy going and seems to lack consistency which annoys Deldry greatly. He's also very boastful about his powers. Plot Ravens arc When Fraudrin of the Ten Commandments enters a town nearby the borders of the Kingdom of Liones, Arden and Deldry anticipated his arrival while talking to each other about the Commandment who strongly resembles former Great Holy Knight Dreyfus. He expressed confidently that he won't be outclassed by the Seven Deadly Sins which his partner chided him, before proceeding on carrying out Lord Denzel's strategy. Arden then carried out the strategy by firing five arrows imbued of his Vain power on Fraudrin who has been enthralled by Deldry's Love Drive power and then showed himself to briefly quarrel with his partner and then explaining the Commandment about his power with a boast. Although Fraudrin quickly retorted that he won't be simply using magic as he was about to kill him, Arden was quickly saved by the sudden appearance of Waillo who blocked the attack from the Demon-possessed Great Holy Knight and then defeated him. After capturing the Commandment, the three Pleiades left the scene before more ruckus would occur further. Great Fight Festival arc After the team succeed to captured Fraudrin, they arrested him in a research tower owned by Denzel. Arden, Deldry, and Waillo ordered to guard the tower from the outside while Denzel tried to extract information regarding the Ten Commandments inside. Arden became bored as he played with the Incantation Orb and almost broke it after it slipped down from his hand. When the situation became intense inside the tower, Dogedo suddenly appeared, telling the group that he came back after he finished his job to relieve the three from their post and to hand over the Curse Bead. Arden, Deldry, and Waillo using cart head over to Vaizel after being tricked by the fake Dogedo met the real Dogedo who wondered if the three's shift was already over. Panicked, the four headed back to the research tower only found that Dreyfus and Grayroad had already disarm the Perfect Cube that surrounded the tower. Dreyfus stabbed Deldry, later attacked all of them with a powerful magic, destroyed the entire tower and left. Arden and the others are saved by Dogedo's Boost. Arden goes along with the other Pleiades of the Azure Sky to Zeldon. While Deldry is healed by a druid, Arden screams his hate for Dreyfus for what he did to Deldry, causing her to be happy for his concern. When Deldry recovers, she and Arden goes to hear Denzel notices about the Ten Commandments activities. When one of the Holy Knights's subordinates reveals herself as the princess Veronica Liones, Arden shows some interest on her, receiving a hit from Deldry. Defensive Battle for Liones arc When the Ten Commandments invade Liones, the Pleiades of the Azure Sky helps to fight them. Arden and the other stays inside the castle while Denzel and Deathpierce comes out to face the demons. When the Holy Knights come to evacuate the castle, is revealed that Denzel sacrifices his life. Angered, Arden and the Pleiades affirms to Fraudrin that they would take revenge. Then, Grayroad appears having capturing everyone in the castle within her eggs to slowly turn them into servant demons. Arden tries to use his arrows to free them, but only get that the eggs hatch earlier. When Merlin appears and manages to defeat and captures Grayroad. Arden is taken along with everyone in the castle in Merlin's Perfect Cube to see the battle between Meliodas and Fraudrin. After the battle, Arden and Deldry attends to the funeral of the knights who died during the battle, and both cries the death of Denzel. Prelude to the New Holy War arc Arden is seen next to his companions during the fight against a group of demons. When two of the Four Archangels appears and kill all the demons, the Pleiades are the only ones to show discomfort for their presence. During the banquet the night after the formation of the alliance between Liones and the Four Archangels, Arden and the Pleiades reveals to Ludociel their incapacity to trust on him and the Goddess Clan because Denzel's death at Nerobasta actions. In order to gain his loyalty, Ludociel uses his Breath of Bless to give the Pleiades some of his power but also manipulating their minds to turn them into his followers. New Holy War arc When the Holy War is unleashed, the Pleiades are part of the "Search-and-Destroy Force" must directly confront the Demon Clan army. In the way to the battle, Arden claims that he is going to take revenge for Denzel and Dogedo's deaths. During the battle with the demon army, Arden is seen killing an Ochre and White Demon. When the battle ends with the victory of the knights, Elizabeth argues with Deathpierce about the fact that they must think of those loved ones who pray for their safety, leading Arden to think in Deldry. When Estarossa appears and unleashes his Black Hound on the battlefield, Arden is saved from the black flames along with the rest of the knights by Diane who takes them all underground. On the way to Camelot, the group is ambushed by a new ordeal of Demons. During the fight, Arden shoot his arrows at the feet of a Copper Demon. Abilities and Equipment Abilities * |Bein|literally meaning "Useless"}}: Weapons imbued with Arden's power can increase the magical burden of an opponent's abilities. This effect can be applied multiple times, preventing powers which use a significant amount of magic from activating. Each time the opponent is hit is times the amount of magic needed. If an opponent is hit with five arrows, then the opponent would need five time the amount of magic needed to use their abilities. Weapons Arden carries a bow and has two quivers of arrows. He imbues his arrows with his Vain magic to increase the amount of magic his opponents need to use their abilities. Power Level Relationships Pleiades of the Azure Sky Deldry Though the two often fight, they do care about and have feelings for one another, though neither of them realize that these feelings are returned. Battles Ravens arc *Fraudrin vs. Deldry, Arden & Waillo: Win Trivia *According to the official databook(s): **Special ability: Acrobatics **Hobbies: Collecting arrowheads **Weak Point: Cute girls **Dream/Hope: Becoming the strongest popular guy **Regrets: That he’s always picked on by Deldry **The most embarrassing thing in his life: When he was refused by 10 girls in one day **What he wants the most right now: More height References }} Navigation es:Arden fr:Arden pt-br:Arden ru:Арден it:Arden Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pleiades of the Azure Sky Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Humans